Harmony and RPM get In Gear (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Harmony and RPM get In Gear. One day, Twilight and Sunset were watching the morning sunset. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, The sunset is really beautiful. Is't it, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: It sure is, Twilight. Twilight looked at the sun smiling. Twilight Sparkle: It's strange. Sunset Shimmer: How come? Twilight Sparkle: Shouldn't our friends be waiting for us at Sugarcube Corner? Sunset Shimmer: You do have a good point, Let's go see them. So, Twilight and Sunset went towards Sugarcube Corner. But when they got here, The light's were off. Twilight Sparkle: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Where is everybody? Then, The light was turned on. The Crowd: Surprise! Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! Sunset Shimmer: What is all this!? Pinkie Pie: It's a Power Ranger Party, And we wanted to celebrated after our best carrier as Power Rangers! Sunset Shimmer: That's great, Pinkie. Twilight Sparkle: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's party! Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon went to Corinth along with Tirek. Nightmare Moon: So, Corinth is still peaceful thanks to the RPM Rangers. But not for long, You know what to do, Tirek. Tirek: Yes, Nightmare Moon. Then, Tirek worked his magic and reprogrammed the Venjix Virus as Nightmare Moon created a new body for him. Venjix Virus: I have been reprogrammed once again! Tirek: Indeed you are. Nightmare Moon: We have a deal for you, Venjix. Venjix Virus: What do you desire? Nightmare Moon: Our alliance to destroy the Power Rangers we seek to destroy and the other Rangers you seek vengeance on. Venjix Virus: Very well, Nightmare Moon. With Tirek's help, I will have revenge, And Corinth will be mine once again! At Corinth, Scott Truman reported to his father, Colonel Truman. Scott Truman: Dad, We have a code red emergency. Someone has reprogrammed the Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: What? Then Venjix s back... who could have done it, Scott? Scott Truman: I don't know yet, But I think Jason and Aisha from earth might know some other Power Rangers who might help out with the investigation. Colonel Mason Truman: Find Dr. K and gather the rest of your team. Scott Truman: Yes, Sir. So, Scott sets off the find Dr. K and the rest of the RPM Rangers. Back on earth, Rainbow Dash was doing some Soccer Practice for the big soccer game in a few days. Rainbow Dash: Hiya! She kicks the ball into the goal. Suddenly, A portal appeared from up in the sky as she looked. Rainbow Dash: Huh, What's going on? A ship appeared and landed in the woods as she investigated, And out of the ship were RPM Rangers from Corinth. Rainbow Dash: Hey uh, Sunset, You might want to look at this. Sunset Shimmer: What's going on, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: There's a ship over there. Dr. K: Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer, Harmony Force Loyalty and Wisdom Rangers? Rainbow Dash: Yeah, You guessed right. Sunset Shimmer: Who are you? Dr. K: My name is Doctor K, And this is Tenaya. Tenaya: Hello. Dr. K: And these are the RPM Power Rangers, Scott Truman, Red Ranger, Flynn McAllistair, Blue Ranger, Summer Landsdown, Yellow Ranger, My boyfriend, Ziggy Grover, Green Ranger, Tenaya's brother, Dillion, Black Ranger, And my two closest friends, Gem and Gemma, Gold and Silver Ranger. Scott Truman: Hey there. Flynn McAllistair: Hello. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Rainbow Dash: No way! The RPM Rangers!? Ziggy Grover: Yup, That's us. Dillion: We're send here to recruit you two and the rest of your friends. Gem: And our friends from earth. Gemma: Jason and Aisha. Just then, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell showed. Jason Lee Scott: Perfect timing, Dr. K. Aisha Campbell: Great to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: I don't believe it, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell! I've heard a lot about you two when you first came to Corinth. Rainbow Dash: Me too, It's awesome! Jason Lee Scott: Thanks. Dr. K: Hate to interrupt, But there's trouble at Corinth. Take us to your mentor, Ransik. It's important. At the Secret Lab, Ransik and Dr. K had a discussion with the Rangers. Ransik: Are you sure about the Venjix Virus, Dr. K? Dr.K: Yes, Ransik. The entire world is at stake. All of Corinth will suffer from the Venjix Virus. Ransik: Don't worry, Dr. K. We'll help anyway we can. (to her rangers) You girls must go with Jason, Aisha and the RPM Rangers to Corinth and put a stop to the Venjix Virus. Sunset Shimmer: So, Twilight. What's your plan to save Corinth? Jason Lee Scott: Whatever it is, We're with you all the way. Twilight Sparkle: We stop the Venjix Virus from taking over Corinth. Ransik: Diabolico, Open the portal to Corinth. Diabolico: Right, Opening the portal... now! Soon, The portal to Corinth has opened. Ransik: The entire world in counting on you. Good luck, Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Ransik. We won't let you down. So, Twilight, Scott, ther friends, Dr. K and Tenaya stepped through the portal to Corinth. When they arrived, The spoke to Colonel Truman about Twilight's plan. Colonel Mason Truman: Perfect timing, Scott. Scott Truman: Dad, These are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer from earth. Jason Lee Scott: They're here to help us to stop Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: Excellent, Everyone. Scott, Can I count on you, Jason and Twilight lead your team to put a top to the Venjix Virus? You realize it's going to be a huge risk for you to take. Scott Truman: Then, It's the risk we'll take, Dad. Twilight Sparkle: He's right, Colonel Truman. I have a plan to put a stop to the Venjix Virus. Colonel Mason Truman: Very well. Do what you must. And be careful out there. Sunset Shimmer: We'll do our best. Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225